


"My Hero"

by IamDaiBae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashen Wolves protect each other, Constance gets sick with an unknown illness, F/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Prompt: Illness, Slight Angst?, Yuri Rarepair Week 2021, YuriRarepairWeek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDaiBae/pseuds/IamDaiBae
Summary: No one had ever seen Yuri like this before, no one had ever seen him so on edge and upset over something. The scowl on his face, the impatient tapping of his foot, and his eyebrows furrowed together as he waited outside the infirmary. Hilda, Claude, Marianne, and Ignatz all stared at the Ashen Wolves leader pace the hallway, the four of them standing around the corner.~~~~~~~In which the Ashen Wolves went out to a mission, but Constance ended up sick, and Yuri can't stop worrying.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & Constance von Nuvelle, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	"My Hero"

**Author's Note:**

> Half way through the Yuri Rarepair Week and we're going strong!! The Prompts for today were Cooking/Illness, and I decided to write something a little less fluffy than I'm used to. ;w; There's not enough for there to be considered a warning needed, so don't worry about that!!

No one had ever seen Yuri like this before, no one had ever seen him so on edge and upset over something. The scowl on his face, the impatient tapping of his foot, and his eyebrows furrowed together as he waited outside the infirmary. Hilda, Claude, Marianne, and Ignatz all stared at the Ashen Wolves leader pace the hallway, the four of them standing around the corner. Hilda and Claude were ones to be involved in other’s business, but Marianne and Ignatz just happened to get caught up in their troublemaking ways. This however may be new, a sight that not many get to see. 

“ _ Shady lady, I swear if you… _ ” The four of them heard him growl as he would stop for a moment, take a deep breath, before going back to pacing back and forth in front of the door. Claude made a face, recognizing the nickname of one of his new Deer, the nickname was one that would get her up in arms, but it was clear that something was wrong. Hilda was also looking at him with her eyes narrowed. 

“Do you think something happened when they were out?” Hilda whispered, and Ignatz also took a peek, before looking back to them, his head tilting slightly. 

“They were sent out?” He whispered, and the Golden Deer Leader nodded, recalling that the Ashen Wolves were asked to go out on an excursion for their Professor, but apparently something had gone wrong before they could get back. But that was well over a week ago, and no one had seen any of them since then. Suddenly, the infirmary door opened and they all watched as he froze, and then visibly forced himself to calm down before entering the room with a serious expression.

“I’ll leave you be. I’ll be across the hall talking with Seteth if you need anything.” Manuela said softly, passing by him on her way out, but Yuri felt a hand on his shoulder as she walked out. “Keep hope, she’ll wake soon.” Her voice was completely sober, and Yuri knew that she hadn’t taken a drink since they’ve come back with one of their own in such a state. Usually he could smell the alcohol off of her, but it was oddly hopeful to have her clear of mind.

Finally alone in this room, the door closed behind him as he could finally let his shoulders relax as he looked over to the blonde who laid in the bed, wearing a borrowed gown. Her face was tense with a frown, her eyes squeezed shut, and if Yuri hadn’t known better, he would have thought that she was- 

That wasn’t what he needed to think, he knew that she was alright, despite looking like she was in pain. Judging by the light rising and falling of her chest, though her breathing was soft, it was better than nothing and that was how he could hold out some hope. 

“Hey Shady lady, it’s me.” He said, going over and sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down to her. He wondered if she could hear him when he would speak to her like this, but for his own sanity, he liked to think she could. The sun had just begun to set, the orange hue filled the room, the window opened to let in the light breeze to keep the room aerated. Despite the ruin of the academy that happened over five years, they were able to get the infirmary back to working condition. Though, he knew Constance, and he knew that she’d immediately complain that it was too cold for her liking, but he knew that it was best to keep it colder than usual to keep her fever down. The back of his hand pressed to her forehead, and he immediately frowned at just how hot she was under his touch. 

“I’ll grab you a towel with some cold water, that should help you feel a bit better.” Yuri mumbled out loud, though that was more so to himself than to her as he got up, and busied himself to grab a scrap of cloth and douse it in cold water, wanting to at least feel like he was helping her out. 

Every day since they had returned back to the Academy, Yuri had been here with her, taking care of her the best he could. Things weren’t looking very good, but he refused to let her go so soon. If there was anything he could do, he wanted to make sure that it was done for her. As he returned back to her side, he placed the cloth on her forehead and he watched her expression relax underneath the feeling, which was a relief to him at least. 

“You’re going to get one hell of a yelling at when you wake up…” Yuri said with a shake of his head, lifting up one end of the cloth to brush her hair out of her face, his hand lingering on her cheek as he looked down to her with tired eyes. “What did you think was going to happen? We knew what we were getting into, but you just had to play the hero? You’ve never been so selfless, so why did you have to start now?” 

With a sad sigh, Yuri moved his hand off of her, but stayed beside her as he looked out the window. For as much as he didn’t want to think about it, the events kept playing in his mind about how something different could have happened, something that wouldn’t have to end with him watching Constance be in such a state while he prepared himself for the worst. 

~

They were asked by the Professor to join them out somewhere to route some bandits and clear up a popular trading route that was taken over by some lowlives. It just so happened to be a group of people that owed Yuri, but they turned their back on him and instead insisted on fighting their way out instead of repaying their debts. 

The fight was a mess, to say the least, and the five of them were severely underprepared for what  _ should  _ have been a simple mission, but of course things couldn’t have gone to plan. That would have been too convenient, and whether or not there was anyone to really blame for it happening was a toss up. 

They were in the middle of combat, and everything was going according to plan. The man with his band of bandits, as well as a new type of demonic beast that they had yet to see at all; Even Hapi couldn’t imagine summoning something as grotesque as what was in front of them, but it seemed weak enough. It was the size of a blackbear cub, with grotesque warts and thick skin, but they went down in a single hit. They were winning, and it had even gotten to the point that nearly everyone had fallen, leaving only the deplorable rat that dared stand against them. Yuri was prepared to let Byleth take him to whatever authorities needed to be involved, and they could all return back to Abyss and celebrate another successful drink. Byleth had taken off with their guy, and all of them prepared to walk back and start their travels without their professor. 

However, the next thing anyone knew was as they grouped together and went to start leaving, Constance suddenly pushed Yuri away as suddenly one of the beasts that came from seemingly nowhere lunged towards them and bit Constance on the leg, earning a loud yelp from her before blasting it with a fireball, incinerating it, but she dropped to the ground, inspecting the bite mark with worry. Because no one knew what this was, she didn’t know what to expect. 

As Constance sat on the ground, she frowned as she quickly pressed the wound. Some others came around to her, Balthus quickly casting a healing spell on her to close the wound, and she sighed. 

“Please do be more careful, Yuri! You’re typically more observant than that!” Constance scolded, sulking as she sat on the group, being helped up by Balthus and Hapi as Yuri rolled his eyes, but he still found it hard to not look at the bite in her leg. The bite alone was enough to bite through her leather boots, and that in and of itself was concerning, but he settled on keeping an eye on her. When Balthus and Hapi let go of her and they went to take a step to leave, Constance nearly tumbled again, only to be caught by Balthus. “I’m alright, I’m okay! Just lost my footing.” 

Hesitantly, Balthus let her go, and they started walking off again. Constance seemed fine for the small while, as they left, but all eyes were on her as she began to sway, like the wind could push her over. Byleth watched over them, their usually unbothered expression was replaced with one of minor worry, and they’d pulled Yuri aside.  “Keep an eye on her.” Byleth said, looking over to the blonde, who seemed focused on walking in a straight line. Yuri didn’t really respond, he only nodded as he looked back to his friend, wondering if they were thinking the same thing as him. It was a three day travel to the Academy, so in that time, they’d have to be very, very careful. 

For the first two days of travel, Constance only grew more and more pale, complaining about the heat when it was chilly out, commenting on the lack of feeling and the numbness in her leg sometimes as they walked for too long, and the uncharacteristic apologizing from her, as if her sun persona had been shining through, even in darkness. Despite this, she was insistent that they continue on to the school, sure that if she could simply get some rest when they got home, she would be alright, and there wasn’t much of another option other than to keep going. 

The third day however, when Yuri went to Constance’s tent, she wasn’t responding. He would call out to her once, then twice. 

“Come on, this isn’t very funny.” Yuri said, but worry began to bubble in his chest as he tried to stay calm. Even despite her feeling ill, she kept up their teasing, but this wasn’t as funny as when it used to be. Her silence made his blood run cold, before he threatened to storm in. “If you don’t say anything, I’m barging in Shady lady!” He warned her, but afterwards, there was still no response, before he quickly pushed inside the tent to see her lying there, but she wasn’t waking up. Panic immediately hit him as he went to first, checking for a pulse. It was a relief, but not much of one when she isn't responding to him calling her name. Apparently he was being quite loud as the others came to see what was happening, and they began to also see if they could wake her up. Actually looking at her, she was pale, and her skin was burning to the touch. Whatever happened to her felt like it was roaring inside of her. Byleth quickly also came in, the hint of a frown on their face as she quickly instructed Balthus to carry her and they would quickly make for the academy, as soon as they possibly could, knowing that it was critical to get her back to the monastery to be watched over. Nervously, as they made for the academy, his hand instinctively gripped the little black book in his pouch.

~

Ever since then, returning to the academy barreling through the doors and nearing kicking down the infirmary dorm, Yuri cursed her for being the one to take the bite. So, as an apology for her having to be in this state instead of him, he promised the others that he would be the one to make sure she’s okay every day. He remembers Balthus and Hapi distinctively telling him that it wasn’t his fault that this condition was on her, but he felt the need to take responsibility, it was the least he could do. 

Typically, Yuri would find himself spending a few hours with her, mostly reading and reading over paperwork. Sometimes he would talk to her, but there wasn’t much that could be said when the person you’re talking to isn’t able to respond. He was sure that anyone that was creeping outside was listening to him, and that he was most likely sounding like a crazy person, but that was fine, he didn’t care too much about anything outside of her condition. 

“You know,” he said out loud to her, his voice no louder than soft as to not alert anyone outside of the room, “I know you’re going to get out of this, and I’ve been so confident that I’ve even stopped bringing my black book with me.” Yuri said, almost like he was hoping for those to be the magic words, that she would magically wake up to give him a witty quip about how much he was worrying. Like expected however, it was not. With a sigh, he returned back to his books, cursing himself for being so nervous over something like this, and he went back to his own little world. 

“...uri,” A quiet voice called out to him, and Yuri’s attention snapped back to her, the soft sound immediately gave him a glimmer of relief. Quickly he moved the book and got up, making quick work of checking her pulse, as well as her temperature. 

There was still a strong pulse, which was a very big relief, and even how warm her forehead was had started to go down. His heart skipped a beat, and he felt as if he had been able to actually help, that she was getting better. The cloth on her forehead did stop being cold, so quickly he worked on replacing it, which made her hum quietly before there was nothing from her afterwards. Even the slight noises that she managed to get out, it was great reinforcement of what everyone was saying to him.  _ She will be okay. _

~

After the slight glimmer of hope, things seemed to improve, up until one particularly cold, rainy day outside, and Yuri had just walked into the room that had essentially become a second bedroom for him, but to his surprise, she wasn’t lying in her bed where she usually was. Everything he was holding was dropped, and panic filled his mind as he looked around frantically, wondering where she was, and why she wasn’t where he last left her. Before a sound could leave his body, he heard footsteps. 

“Yuri?” A raspy voice called out to him, and Yuri quickly turned to see Constance standing, though beside her was Manuela who was supporting her. She looked rough, her hair was messy and unstyled, she had bags under her eyes, and she was completely without makeup, but Yuri still felt his heart completely skip a beat when he saw her. Quickly he went over to her, and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her upright as Manuela stepped back for a moment, letting Constance rely on him for support as he hugged her.

“Please do be careful, the wound hasn’t closed…” Manuela advised carefully, and Yuri nodded a little, still holding her up before pulling away slightly, letting her use him for support as he looked down to her, and he shook his head. 

“You’re so incredibly selfish, Constance. I cannot believe you would be willing to put all of us through that, put  _ me  _ through that. Do you have any idea how long I had to take care of you for?” Yuri scolded, glaring down to her as she looked up to him, smiling slightly as she nodded. 

“I know, I will admit that it wasn’t the smartest of choices I had made…” She said, about to laugh before falling into a coughing fit, and quickly he brought her to the bed that she was in for well over a week, and he let her lay down so that she could relax. 

“What was even running through your head? For someone who claims to be so smart, that was so incredibly stupid of you to get sick like that.” He continued to scold her, and she sighed quietly, pouting at him. 

“And tell me what I was supposed to do? Watch you get attacked and simply sit along on the sidelines? It wasn’t as if I wanted to be bit, but when I saw you in danger…” Constance said quietly, before letting out a deep sigh. “Regardless of my better judgement, I wished to make sure that you were safe.” She said, looking back to him as he flicked her forehead. 

“You’re far better off when you’re not trying to play hero. I like you far better when you’re here and I can talk to you.” He said, brushing hair out of his face as she covers her mouth. 

“I would have responded if I could, but I assure you that I heard you every day.” She said, poking at his arm. All he could do was laugh, partially in relief, and he leaned over to kiss her forehead. It was still warm, but all she needed was to rest. 

“Rest up, and I’ll be here when you wake up.” He told her, no, he promised her as she nodded, her eyes fluttered shut. But before he could get up, he felt her hand grab onto his arm. 

“Stay with me, at least until I wake up again?” Constance asked quietly, and Yuri for a moment hesitated. Against his better judgement, he nodded and moved to lay down beside her on the bed, letting her cuddle against him as she slowly fell back asleep. Along with her, he had also fallen asleep with her, and much to his relief, they’d both woken up later that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys enjoyed this fic, or like the pairing, please feel free to leave a Kudos, or a comment! I also have a Twitter, if you'd like to find me there at @Iam_DaiBae !!


End file.
